Frodo and Eragon fight against Galbatorix
by FlameEagle
Summary: Frodo finds a new white dragon to kill galbatorix for Liberty
1. Chapter 1

Frodo Klayton was Ergaron friend who came to Libertu Citu to kill Galabtorix because he knew that galgatorix was hiding there. He came on Eragon with a boat. He was talking to Ergaon "We will kill Galbatorix this time and Aglalesia will be happy again!"  
"Yes said Eragon"  
"And I will be a dragon Rider"  
"Yes! said Eragon"  
"And we will conquer the world!"  
"Yess! said Eragon"  
So they arrrived in Liberty City to kill Galbatorix. The people where many and they laughed and they attacked Eragon and Francis "They are enemies! said Eragon"  
"We are in trouble to! said Frodo"  
And then Saphira arrived and killed and burn and hate bad people.  
"Sank you Saphira! said Frodo"  
"You're welcome said Saphira"  
"It means Galabitoix is really here dosen't it said Ergaon"  
"Yes and now we will restore Liberty"

In the big tower in the center of the City there were two people. Galbatorix was sleeping and the other said "Sir there is Eragon and Frodo who came to kill you and Saphira is with them."  
"Okay they will die now and you will have Saphira for you... RORAN!"


	2. Chapter 2

Frodo saw that the corpses of the dead were elves.  
"Eragon look! he said. Those are elves!"  
"Why did they attack us? Said Eragon. Elves are good!"  
"I know what they did attack you! said a voice in the top of the dark black sky of the cursed city of Liberty"  
A man was on a Lethrblaka. Eragon and Frodo didn't know thim.  
He was black and powerful. He's name was unknown.  
"Did you kome to help us? said Frodo?"  
"No, I came to stop you! He am Galbatorix minion!"  
And the man and the Lethrblaka attacked Eragon and the Lethrblaka tried to bite Eragon but it failed and Eragon hit the Lethrblaka.  
The Lethrblaka screamed and fell to the ground.  
"Nooo! Said the black man."  
"Stop now and I won't kill you! said Frodo!"  
"Hahahaha you really think you are strong but you are as weak as this flower! said the black man by stomping the flower."  
Frodo screamed and went to hit the Lethrblaka. But the black guy stopped him and hit Frodo and Frofo fell and was uncounsicouis.  
The Black Man tried to kill Frodo but Eragon threw his sword to him and the black man's heart exploded.  
"Tell us your name motherfabler! said Eragon"  
"Haha... ah... erk. I'll... tell you my name... when I'll see you in Hell. said the black man"  
The black man pushed the red button and die. An alarm clock was activated and thousands of black elves appeared to kill Eragon and Frodo.  
"Okay we really are in trouble Galbatorix is rellay strong! said Frodo"


	3. Chapter 3

"You are surronded surrender! said the Dark Elves"

"No we won't! said Eragon"  
A Dark Elve jumped on them but Eragon hit him and the elf fell uncousincous. Eragon took him and put him on one of Saphira's spikes.  
"We have to go now! said Eragon. Will ask this Elf questons why he served Galabatorix."  
"Yeah you're so right! said Frodo"  
So Eragon and Frodo went on Saphira and they could escape because elves couldn't fly.  
"Eragon look out this is machine gun! said Frodo"  
A Dark Elf with machine gun was on the top of the building at the right and shoot bullets.  
Saphira was going to be hit but Frodo came in front of her and took all of the bullets.  
"Frodo! said Eragon. Why did you do this! said Ergaon"  
"Because I had to... said Frodo. I couldn't allow to Saphira to be hurt."  
"We'll have to stop to heal you! said Ergaon"  
"NOOO if you do that the elves will kill us I will stand with the pain it doesn't matter I saw worse when I was in the Imperial Army of Galbatorix"  
"Okay said Eragon"  
So they fly and fly and Saphira went down when they couldn't be seen anymore.  
"Take care Frodo I will heal you. said Eragon"  
"No wait the injuries dissappeared! said Frodo"  
"How? said Eragon"  
"This is certainly because of Saphira's holy Dragon powers. Said Frodo"  
"Now we will ask question to the elf, said Eragon."  
So they took the Elf out the Saphira's spike and threw him to the ground.  
"Who are you why are you working for Galbatorix"  
"Hahahaha I will dye soon anyway said the Dark Elf and he bit his thong."  
"NOOOO he's trying to kill himself said Frodo and he hit the Dark Elf and the Dark Elf stopped to bit his thong."  
"Ahh It's hurting please stop and I'll tell you what you want said the Dark Elf."  
"So tell us who you are and why you're working for Galbatorix! said Frodo"  
"It's because said the Dark Elf but THEN someone in the shadow shoot a bullet which went in the Dark Elf head and the Dark Elf's head exploded but when the fire and the smoke were gone they could see there was someone in the shadows but they couldn't see him because it was so dark but they could see he was smoking.  
"I am... said the Shadowman"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The White Dragonforce

"I won't tell you my name said the Shadowman, because you will DIE here!"  
THEN the Shadowman took his demonic sword and run to Eragon, and he cut him in two.  
"ERAGON ! said Frodo"  
"It's your turn now said the Shadowman."  
"No I will avange my friend! said Frodo and white light exited from his eyes."  
White light became stronger and straonger and the Shadowman was forced to jump on the top of the building because he wanted to protect his eyes.  
"What are you doing stop now it's dangerous he said"  
"I can't forgiiiiiiive hyou! said Frodo!"  
THEN Saphira came and said "Frodo Frodo were is Eragon!"  
"He's dead and cut in half see that! said Frodo"  
"Eragoooooooooon no how could that be!"  
"It is just impossible! said Eragon's voice"  
"WHAT where are you Eragon! said Frodo! I can't see you"  
"This is impossible I killed him! said the Shadowman"  
Then Frodo looked in the sky and he saw a powerful white Dragon without the head of a dragon but with Eragon's face. He was beautiful really.  
"I shall put judgmenet in your dark evil soul you demaon man! said Dragon-Eragon!"  
"Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaa! You think you could beat with that trick of yours? I'm not your grandmother you son of a cow! said the Shadowman. I will show you my real power then!"  
Red light appear on the Shadowman and he became invisibile and a big explosion occured.  
When the smoke was gone there was a big red monster with horns and a zombie face and with many tentacles and he was smoking a big cigar.  
"My name is DANTE, sooooon of SPARDAAAAAA!"


End file.
